


玫瑰波本酒

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ·jaedo·恶趣味私设注意





	玫瑰波本酒

“试过联梦吗？”  
“没有，听说会上瘾。”金道英啜了一口面前的酒。  
凌晨三点，酒吧里稀稀落落的几桌人被昏蓝的灯光围绕，金道英听身后断断续续传来一些致幻剂的名字，他只听清“浴盐”或者“肾上腺素红”。  
最近几周他养成了周末一下班就把自己从警局拖到这里的习惯；坐在高脚椅上和调酒师有一搭没一搭地聊天，直到抵抗不住困意再搭车回家。非工作时间最大的好处就是即使嗅到了非法交易的味道也可以不用理会，在N城的小角落里有无数人依靠盗卖梦境传感设备养家糊口，他对冗长的讯问感到厌倦和麻木了。  
郑在玹总是上夜班。他在吧台另一侧看着金道英，而对方正盯着红棕色液体上漂浮的两片柠檬发呆。他记不清哪天给过金道英名片了——大概是金道英第二或者第三次光顾的那天。他把玫瑰糖浆倒入酒杯里的时候感觉有人一直在背后盯着自己，转身把酒递过去就撞上金道英的眼神。他听见那人夸自己的领结很好看。  
后来他们偶遇过几次，郑在玹换班的路上突然看见金道英穿着制服站在路口，向对讲机说着什么。他其实早就在猜测他是不是警察，甚至在金道英从高脚椅上起身离开的时候会留意他的腰上是否挂着枪，甚至他会去想他有些瘦削的身材如果系着枪带会是什么样子。  
“失眠的话，试一下联梦吧，”郑在玹擦着酒杯，“据说会很有帮助的。”  
金道英愣了一下。“不，这明明这很恐怖。”  
“不会的。我昨天试过，贴上电极之后就感觉自己从城市最高的大厦上跳下，但就像羽毛一样轻飘飘地落在地面上。”  
金道英知道他说的是最近销量很高的那个梦。  
市中心全息投影的广告里全都是拍摄这支梦的演员形象，没记错的话那个主演的名字是WINWIN。正规公司总是会抢先签下资质合格的造梦师，录下他们的感官体验，剪辑之后上传到网络。只要有台梦境传感器和一个电极，就可以在沉睡之后短暂地成为另一个灵魂。  
“你可以感受到风从指间穿过”，广告词里是这么说的，金道英已经在警局的茶水间里听过很多次别人闲聊时提到的在这个梦中从高空跃下的感受了。  
“我见过很多人非法生产梦的芯片。”他说，“在小作坊里把各种涉及血腥和死亡的场景制作好，流通到地下市场价格可以翻倍。”  
郑在玹笑了笑：“我胆子还没有那么大。”  
缓解压力有无数种方式，而联梦对于金道英来说是最不愿意尝试的下下策。但是当郑在玹发出邀请之后他点头答应了。  
电子表的数字在四点十五闪烁。金道英坐在床侧，圆形电极上冰冷的导电膏贴着额角，他感觉太阳穴轻轻地跳了一下。  
郑在玹的指尖还没有离开电极，他的手腕被金道英握住了。  
一个吻落在掌心，第二个落在拇指的骨节。  
他没有拒绝而是俯下身迎合那个吻，金道英的手指绕过他发烫的耳廓蹭着后脖颈。他扯掉连接线，取下刚刚在阳穴上贴好的电极，上面信号灯的绿色熄灭在黑暗里。

 

郑在玹再也没有提到过“联梦”这个词，在后来的很长一段时间里金道英从他的世界里消失了。  
某几个晚上他在下班以后会傻傻地靠在酒吧旁泥泞的小巷子里多待一会儿，目光扫过撑着伞的路人，但是并没有看到那个背影。  
郑在玹开始在二手市场上搜寻价格适中的梦了，他想起之前金道英说过这种东西会上瘾，感觉自己距离上瘾已经不远。  
他从一位中本先生那里拿到了上乘的货，插入传感器的芯片和普通芯片别无二致。在逐渐睡去时传感器上出现了自己delta波的稳定频率，同时他感觉自己进入了一名赛车手的身体里。他把油门踩到底，沙土从头盔外扬起，车在飞驰过后撞碎栏杆坠入悬崖，血从眼睛旁边留下来，他触摸时能感觉到近乎真实的热度。  
这样的噩梦大概是算非法出售吗，郑在玹想，如果告诉金道英的话他会说什么呢。  
他从露天市场上听到过很多人提起李泰容这个名字以及他的代号TY，而那位中本先生说到他时瞳孔闪着光。他说在李泰容那里可以拿到任何刺激惊险的梦境芯片，等级越危险价格越高。  
以前在使用TY这个代号的时候他控制着一半的地下市场，但自己从来没有使用过任何传感器。  
“有些政客会联系他，天价得手够他们判十年刑的芯片——关于暴力或者虐待之类的梦，”中本先生小声说，“但找到李泰容本人很难。”  
“你见过他？”  
“两三次。不过听说他和条子关系都特别好，以至于从来没有警察对他的人下过手。”  
去酒吧的路上郑在玹整理好的头发被雨水淋得乱七八糟，黏在前额。他进门时已经迟到了五分钟，只能胡乱对着镜子整理一下，转过身却突然看见金道英走进来，领带松松垮垮地挂在脖颈，西装外套随意搭在手臂上。  
金道英坐在以前的位置上，食指敲了敲桌面。  
“玫瑰波本酒。”  
他感觉郑在玹的表情看起来有些不冷不淡，于是开玩笑般地问他：“新发型？”  
“刚刚没弄好。”  
接过酒杯的时候金道英注意到了他的黑眼圈。  
“昨天没休息好吗？”  
“嗯，”他低下头摆弄着眼前的调酒棒，“有点失眠。”  
“如果我是你的话，就翘班回去睡一觉。”  
金道英撇了撇嘴责怪他，郑在玹忽然觉得那样的神情看起来就像在索吻。

 

舌尖一点点扫过上颚，金道英的身体会逐渐放松下来，然后柔软地陷入床单里。郑在玹发现每当这样做他的目光会变得像要融化一样温柔，即使自己不小心在腰上留下了过重的吻痕。  
金道英在脱去衬衣的时候不小心挥手打翻了放在床头的一叠芯片盒，皱着眉刚想发问就被郑在玹揽着腰拉了回去。  
“那些都是你的吗？”他在喘息的间歇轻轻咬着对方的耳廓。  
郑在玹没有回应。  
“我说过会上瘾啊······”  
窗外的暴雨逐渐停了。金道英在深夜沉沉睡去，郑在玹盯着身侧的那张脸看了很久。  
他在掌心忐忑不安地攥着两枚电极，犹豫无数次最终还是悄悄地把它贴在了金道英的太阳穴上，另一枚没有连接梦境传感器而是连接着自己。  
他听说过这种与别人直联梦境的方式，成功的概率不高。在入睡时间不一致的情况下或许都无法开始。  
郑在玹合上眼。  
不久他发觉自己淹没在一堆厚厚的白色羽毛里，紧接着难以名状的情绪似乎在一波又一波地蔓延过大脑，涌出的情欲张开血盆大口吞噬他。  
他坐起身大口呼吸着空气，不知为什么眼眶湿润。所幸的是金道英并没有惊醒，依然把脸埋在枕头中央。  
郑在玹再次醒来之后金道英已经重新换好了制服，把枪带在腰际整理好，发丝整整齐齐梳向脑后。  
“去工作的时候真像变了一个人。”郑在玹笑着看他系了很久的领带。  
“为什么？”金道英歪着头问。  
“不管哪个角度看起来整个人都更冷。”  
“哪有那么可怕。”他小声自言自语。  
金道英瞥了一眼亮起的手机屏幕，线人发来一串数字告诉他本街区一起非法梦境芯片交易的时间地点。这样的大鱼通常不可能去抓，睁一只眼闭一只眼放走就好，更准确地说是没有人敢去碰。他出了门，才感觉眼睛已经不太适应白天热烈的阳光，刻意往树荫里走。  
同组的徐英浩执意要去交易地点附近蹲守，先弄清对方的身份，然后决定要不要干涉；或者给个警告再一走了之。  
通常遇到这种情形，金道英永远是呆在车上看着别人行动的那一个，不到万不得已肯定不会出手。  
他们坐在车内，从正午等待到黄昏，跟随着与照片里相似的背影穿过拥挤的二手市场。打开车窗可以闻到垃圾与酸雨混合在一起的气味，金道英宁愿绕远路在另一头等着那个人重新钻出来。  
两个似曾相识的影子重新进入视线里。金道英一眼看出中本悠太，旁边的另一位穿着格外显眼的鞣质皮靴，布洛克领绳下坠着的绿松石在胸口晃荡，在相距五米左右的位置甚至向他们的车投来一个轻蔑的目光。  
金道英叹了口气，“是李泰容吧。”  
中彩票了。  
“走吧，没必要跟下去了。”  
“至少确认一下交易地点。”徐英浩把车停靠在一边。  
六个小时的无果追踪让金道英感觉乏力，他靠在车窗上盯着后视镜，想起从这里左转的话，步行三分钟就可以去那家酒吧。  
于是在那两人也沿着左边的路口走过去的时候，金道英终于决定下车跟上去。他莫名开始担心郑在玹是不是在这个时间点上班，然后又安慰自己这和现在要做的事情明明没有任何关联，没有任何必要去想。  
李泰容推门而入，回过头看了一眼，露出一个挑衅的微笑。  
“要请我喝一杯吗，警官先生？”  
金道英不置可否地跟着他们走了进去，敲了敲吧台的桌面竖起三根手指。  
郑在玹抬起头看见他们的时候吓了一跳，用不确定的眼神迟疑地望着客人，而金道英用口型催促他别磨蹭。  
最后桌上的波本酒一口都没有动。金道英看着李泰容把玛格丽特杯沿的柠檬扔在一边，面无表情地饮尽，又对着中本悠太说了些关于传感装置的事情。全是内行的暗语，他听得一知半解。  
金道英咳嗽了一声，左手指了指侧门的方向。  
李泰容立即会意，竟然出乎意料地在金道英离开座位之后也向那里走去。  
生锈的铁门外是两堵爬满涂鸦和苔藓的墙。金道英一把扯住李泰容的衣领，白色的涂鸦墙表在他背后碎成渣落在地面。对方没有挣扎，只是挑起眉毛不屑地笑着，酒精的气息喷在他的脸颊上。  
“真是大胆啊。”  
“我没有逮捕令。”金道英把枪口抵在他的喉结上方，扣在板机上的手发出轻微的颤抖。 “下次离远点，别出现在这里。”  
李泰容哼了一声，轻松挣脱他的手，戒指锋利的外缘无意中在他的鼻梁上划出一道口子。  
金道英摸了摸刺痛的地方，似乎没有流血。  
几分钟后他回到酒吧里四处搜寻，李泰容和中本悠太的那两个位置已经空了。  
郑在玹在摆弄着摇酒器的同时一直看着他脸上那道小小的伤痕，盯到他感觉不舒服。金道英抿了一口深红色的酒，站起身去吻他的嘴角，他听见高脚杯落在地上碎裂的声音。  
“对了，我昨天好像有梦见你。”  
“我感觉到了。”  
郑在玹从诧异中恢复过来，弯下腰去捡玻璃碎片。他故意捡得很慢，不想让他看见自己发烫的脸。


End file.
